Battle of the Psyche
by SweetSpark22
Summary: She loves him, but his sworn enemy piques her interest. She doesn't want to feel anything for the leader of the Decepticons, but when she tries to force the feelings down, hoping they'll disappear, they become someone else entirely. Now whenever she falls asleep, she can't stay away. She only hopes her true beloved won't consider it a betrayal, because she needs him more than ever
1. Prologue

**ying to brainstorm ideas for how to continue ****_A Cybertronian Reality  
_****and instead I got an idea for a new story. Hope you enjoy.**

_Chapter: Prologue_

I was nineteen-years-old when I first saw him. I had no clue who he was, which was strange, since Jasper was such a small town. But then again, that's kind of how strangers work. So, I decided he shouldn't be a stranger anymore.

He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. He had Justin Bieber cropped hair - but it looked way more masculine on him than it did on the pop singer, and it was much more subtle - that was black but looked almost dark blue, especially if the sun shone on it just right. He wore a blue military jacket over a red shirt, with an odd symbol in the center. He had navy-blue denim jeans and black combat boots. He had sideburns and faint stubble on his face, but I liked facial hair, so it just made him even more attractive.

He was standing by a red and blue semi truck, hands in his pockets. It looked to me like he was just watching all people, seemingly intrigued with everything he saw. I had been hanging out with a girlfriend, people-watching as well. After telling her about the guy, I stood up from the bench we had been sitting on, and made my way over to him.

As I got closer, I noticed that he not only seemed intrigued with all the activity, but there was something else in his expression. _Yearning_? It was slight, but I was a master at reading people.

He saw me coming. He took his hand out of his pockets when I was only a foot away from him.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hello." He greeted back. His baritone made me want to melt.

We both stood in silence. I hadn't even thought of what I was going to say! I started to lose my nerve, when I thought of something.

"I like you're truck." I said. '_Stupid!_' I scolded myself, but decided to continue on it. "What kind is it?"

"I believe it is a Peterbilt 379." He stated.

"Well... the flames are pretty cool." I continued.

"Why thank you." He replied.

"So..." I started, trying to think of something else to say. "Do you come here often?"

"I do, I enjoy watching the humans with their young." he said.

I gave him a funny look. Who refers to people as _humans_?

"So do I." I said, brushing the thought aside. "Do you... maybe want to get some ice cream?" I asked, pointing my thumb at the stand several yards behind us.

"I apologize, but I must decline." he replied.

"Oh." I said, crushed. Turning back toward my friend, I continued "Ok then, I guess I'll just..."

"Wait." he said, grabbing my wrist. I turned back to him, trying to hide my feelings of hope. "Perhaps you would... like to go for a drive." he asked, gesturing towards the truck.

I smiled. "Sure, just let me tell my friend I'm leaving." I agreed. He nodded. I jogged back to my friend. She congratulated me and told me to have fun. When I returned to him, I told him "I'm Marina."

"My name is... Rion." he told me. I wondered why he had hesitated, but brushed that thought off as well. Maybe he had an issue with memory?

We drove for hours, just talking. We talked about so many things, I've lost track of exactly what. I remember he told me he was in the military. I told him I was a sophmore in college. He seemed confused by the term freshman, but that lasted for like, half a second. Strange... but I had _no idea_ just how strange he was.

We continued seeing each other for three months, when he drove me to large field, far from the town and road. He told me to get out of the truck, explaining that he wanted to show me something important. Curious, I complied without question. I got the shock of my life when he disappeared, and the truck broke apart, shifting until it was a _huge _robot.

He knelt down on one knee, since he was so freaking tall.

"This is my true form." I remember him saying to me.

I stood there speechless, taking in all of his... _magnificence_. He was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen.

"Are you an alien?" I asked. He almost seemed relieved. I guessed he had been worried I'd scream or runaway.

"Yes. I am an autonomous robotic organism, from the planet Cybertron. Autobot, for short." he said.

I was in total awe. "You're... amazing..."

He smiled down at me, even more relieved. Most girls probably would have reacted negatively, but I wasn't like most girls.

"Is Rion you're real name?" I asked.

"No. I am called Optimus Prime." he answered.

"Optimus Prime... cool." I said, smiling. "Much cooler than Rion."

He told me about the war for Cybertron, and how the planet was now dead. He told me about the other Autobots, and that he was their leader. He even told me about the Decepticons.

I was honored. Obviously, this was all supposed to be top secret.

"You trust me with all of this?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"I have grown rather fond of you, and I grew weary of keeping my true self from you. I trust you." he explained.

I smiled lovingly at him, bringing my hand to my heart. I was so touched.

"Oh Optimus... I love you." I said.

He looked taken aback by my proclamation, but then he returned my loving expression. "And I you, dear one."

* * *

Three years have passed since that night. I've graduated from college, and I'm now a teacher at the local elementary school. I love kids, so I was excited when they immediately accepted my application. Of course, when you live in place as remote as Jasper, Nevada, jobs aren't exactly scarce, since people are always moving away. I, myself, had been planning to move somewhere more exciting, but that was before I had met Optimus.

I met the other Autobots, but not all at once. Optimus didn't want the government to know he had let a civilian in on their secret, and he didn't want me involved in the war that had, apparently, been going on since about a year before that day in the park.

So, he would sometimes bring one of his soldiers - his brothers-in-arms, as he saw them - to my apartment, using their holoforms, and we'd hang out. There were five other Autobots on Earth: Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Cliffjumper.

They taught me about Cybertron, the war that killed their planet, Cybertronian culture and science, pretty much everything there was to know. In return, I taught them about human customs. I once asked about their missions, but there wasn't much to tell. The Decepticons hadn't made an appearance in three years. The last sighting of any kind was two months before that day in the park.

I was glad. I had grown close to all of the Autobots, and I didn't want to see any of them killed, or _extinguished_, which Ratchet had told me was the proper term.

Then came the day when Arcee commed that the 'Cons were back.

**I want to say right now, this isn't going to follow the actual series. The three kids ****_will_**** be in this story, but it's not going to be about the episodes. There will be mention now and then, but that's it. This is my world, not the show with an extra human.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. I haven't had much of a will to write lately. It's not even writer's block, I just haven't wanted to write. But, thankfully, whatever was going on with me decided to subside tonight, so I'm FINALLY getting this chapter in. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers: Prime, or anything else that might need disclamation.**

**Legend:  
**"Speech"  
"**Comm Link**:  
"SHOUTING, YELLING, ETC."

* * *

_Chapter One_

It was Saturday, my day off. All of the Autobots were currently on patrol across the globe, searching for energon. Since it had been three years since the Autobots had picked up on any activity, they thought it was safe for me to accompany them on patrol whenever I had a chance.

They all took turns driving me around, and we would usually just chat. I continued to to teach them about Earth customs, and they continued teaching me about Cybertron. Teaching them about Earth was fun, especially when I could see the rest of the world in doing so.

Today, for example. I was riding with Cliffjumper, who was tapped into Arcee's communication link. He was telling us both about his latest encounter with the police.

"...and then it hits me: I'm illegally parked!"

"Another parking ticket?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his rearview mirror.

"Better." he said. "_The_ _boot._"

"**Big metal tire clamp, impossible to remove.**" Arcee said, sounding bored.

"Bingo!" Cliff confirmed before continuing. "So the local _po_-lice do their thing, and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shiny shoe, and _bang!_"

"**New York's finest soil themselves.**" Arcee said, somewhat amused as I snickered.

"You know me, ladies. Mess with Cliffjumper-"

"And you get the horns." Arcee and I said in unison. Cliffjumper laughed.

"Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: keep a low profile?" Arcee questioned.

"You just better hope I don't tell boss-bot." I said, referring to my Optimus.

"You wouldn't." Cliff said, a hint of worry in his voice.

I chuckled. "No, I wouldn't. I love him, but you guys know I'm no snitch."

"And that's what I like about you." Cliff said, failing to mask the relief in his voice.

"Besides the fact that I keep you from going bored out of your helm while you scout for energon?" I asked with a smile.

"That, too. After all, patrolling for energon out here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons." he said.

"Like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone where ever we travel on this rock, Cliff." Arcee stated.

"Excuse me, I'm sitting right here!" I said slightly miffed. They both just laughed at me, to which I crossed my arms and pouted. Though I was glad I had lightened the mood.

That's when Cliff's energon detector went off. "I'm getting a signal."

"Need back-up?" Arcee said, though I couldn't tell if she was concerned for our safety or just hopeful for some action. It was probably both.

"Do I ever need back-up?" Cliff asked, a bit too cocky for my comfort.

"Besides, he has me." I interjected as Cliff went off-road.

"That doesn't make me feel better, kid." she said.

"Hey! Need I remind you that if you were human, you'd only be a few years older than me? I told you and Bulk to stop calling me a _kid_." I scolded. She did not respond.

We pulled up to a giant crater, full of energon in its purest form. It reminded me Krewella's latest album cover. I think it's called Play Hard.

"I just found a _whole_ lot of energon!" he boasted.

I noticed that a shadow had fallen over us. I pressed a button, rolling down the window and looked up. I could feel myself becoming pale.

I hopped out of Cliff's vehicle mode a second before he transformed.

"Decepticons. Marina, _run!_" he ordered, and I obliged, still staring at the massive warship.

I'd managed to get several meters between us when I heard a shot being fired. The next thing I knew, the force of the explosion had pushed me a few yard forward. I landed on my face, but I was fortunate enough to have landed on a large patch of soft grass. I got up and kept running until I was behind a tree.

I had a perfect view of the battle. Cliff was fighting a bunch of Drones. He was quite skilled, so I wasn't _too_ worried. Although, I saw that he was missing a horn.

Then, I saw a drone shoot at him, miss, and the shot hit the energon instead. Energon was like our gasoline: when you ignite it, _BOOM!_

And that's exactly what happened. I hid my whole body behind the tree, so I wouldn't get caught in the force of the explosion. When it was over, I looked out from my hiding spot. The Drones were dragging Cliff away, and he looked like he wasn't going to make it... Energon was leaking from everywhere.

On impulse, I ran towards them. "Leave him alone!" I shouted at the Drones. They saw me, and I immediately regretted my actions. There were only two drones left, though I did not know how many there had originally been. One of them let go of Cliff's arm, and made his way towards me. I tried to run away, but of course, he caught me. Never have I been so angry at myself for being so unathletic.

* * *

They brought us aboard the warship, taking us to the control room. The Drones dragged Cliffjumper by his arms, while one of them carried me in his other hand.

I didn't bother struggling; they were twenty times my size and I figured he'd squeeze me too tight if I tried it. I kept sneaking glances at Cliff; he looked horrible.

"Cliff?" I called, my voice ripe with dread and worry.

He looked up slowly. Energon was leaking out of his mouth, and it made me want to cry.

I held back the tears so I could ask, "Are we going to make it out of this?" I knew I didn't want to hear the answer, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Marina..." he started to answer weakly, before coughing up energon. He continued "I doubt I will, but you might. The others will save you."

"How can you be sure?" I asked. I knew about Decepticons. I knew they wouldn't hesitate to kill me unless I was of some use.

"I feel it in my spark. You'll be okay." he said, and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I, however, was not as certain, and looked away.

"Marina..." he beckoned, and I looked back. "Promise me something?" he asked.

I nodded. "Anything."

"Tell the others I'm sorry and-" he was cut off by another fit of coughing. I grimaced at the energon the came with the fit. "And tell Arcee... she was the greatest partner a 'bot could ask for.

"I... I will Cliff. I swear it." I promised. He smiled slightly.

We finally made it to the control room, and in the center was a 'con I hoped I would never have to meet. I knew who he was because Cliff had once told me of the events that led to he and Arcee arriving on Earth.

The Drones dragged Cliff to him with me in tow. I started to fidget as we got closer to Starscream, but the Drone holding me started to squeeze me a bit tighter. I really didn't want my ribs cracked, so I stopped my struggle.

"Scream... been awhile." Cliff greeted when the 'con turned to face us. He coughed up some more energon, then inquired, "So, where's your master?"

"Never mind him!" Starscream exclaimed. "I am my _own_ master." He declared. He then drew his talons back, and plunged them into his chassis. I shrieked in horror.

"Anymore questions?" he asked, rhetorically.

Energon leaked from the puncture wound, and even more gushed out as he removed his talons. Cliff then fell forward, and was still. I knew he was dead.

"Clean that up." he ordered. When he said that, something inside me just snapped.

"YOU MONSTER! IF I HAD THE POWER I SWEAR I WOULD TEAR OUT YOUR SPARK MYSELF, THEN BRING YOU BACK JUST SO THE REST OF THE AUTOBOTS COULD DO THE SAME!" I screamed at him in blind fury.

Starscream seemed to have only just noticed my presence. He seemed taken aback by my outburst, but he seemed to recover from his shock quickly.

"So, the Autobots have a _pet_, do they?" he inquired, amusement and slight disgust in his voice.

"I am nobody's _pet_, you mother-fragging son of a glitch!" I spat at him. Bulk had taught me to curse in Cyber-English, for which I was presently grateful. At least, I would have been grateful, if I hadn't been so incredibly furious. I knew I was just grieving, since I am by no means a violent person, but Cliff had been like the brother I'd never had.

Starscream looked aghast, probably at the fact that a human had cursed him out in his sort-of native tongue. But, he recovered quickly and _laughed_ at me.

"You have spirit, for a _human_." he said, spitting out the last word as if it were poison.

"You, take her to the brig." He ordered the Drone holding me. He turned to the other Drone, "You, clean this up." he ordered again, gesturing to Cliff's body and the energon stained floor he laid upon.

My anger was replaced with slight shock. I would have thought he would kill me on the spot for speaking to him in such a way, especially after calling me a vermin. Soon, my shock was soon replaced with fear and dread. For I had no idea what Starscream planned to do with me, and I really didn't want to find out.

* * *

**And so concludes the first real chapter of ****_Battle of the Psyche_****. Hope you enjoyed. I promise to get the next chapter out ASAP. Hopefully tomorrow. For now, I'm going to bed.**


End file.
